Once Upon A Spanish Main
by Poppets Of The Pearl
Summary: Will Turner is out to find his long lost half sister, and requires the help of his old friend Jack Sparrow. But someone a little more than distracting entices Will, and Jack may fall for a certain mysterious woman. MUCHMOREHAPPENS! ACR REVIEW!
1. Old Friends

Once Upon A Spanish Main  
by Cherry-Alanna and LittleBlackStarz

~Chapter 1~ Old Friends  
The docks surrounding the usually deserted (well, at this time of day, anyway) English ports rang with footsteps and shouts as the able-bodied crew of the Black Pearl secretly stocked up their ship.  
It wasn't even dawn, but the crew walked quickly from dock to ship, taking what they needed for their new and latest journey. And their quickness and liveliness only increased due to the lack of nobles milling around.  
Yet, in the mist of the quiet commotion, was Captain Jack Sparrow standing solely at the wheel of his ship.

Jack Sparrow had rarely felt happiness anywhere other than on a ship. And now that he had the Pearl back, that happiness wouldn't decrease anytime soon...but he couldn't let his crew see it. No respectable pirate ever revealed his true emotions unless one was facing death. However he couldn't help being overjoyed with feelings that he didn't want to be having...nevertheless, the Black Pearl was his own once more, and together would they roam the seven seas.

"Ahoy there, Captain," a voice called out to him.

Jack froze, the hairs on the back of his deeply tanned neck standing up. He knew that voice; that light and carefree tone. He knew that voice as well as he knew his own ship.  
Jack turned, slowly lifting his chocolate brown eyes from the blue depths of the ocean to meet her stormy grey ones.

"Adelia," he said, both pleased and shocked to see her. "My first love. What are ye doin' here?"

Adelia Emerson was one of the youngest pirate wenches around, being only 19, and somehow Jack liked to think he had a part in her success. After all, he had watched over her, fed her, clothed her, and been like an older brother to the girl since she was six. (a/n: You'll learn more about Jack's connection to Adelia later.) A scrawny, dirty, and unwanted little red-headed child she was when he taken her away from her original life. Yet, the woman before him was nothing like the child she had been.  
Her long, rich auburn hair was gently being carried by the breeze, and her grey eyes that resembled a strom at sea were focused on her oldest friend. Her cheeks were rosy against her pale skin that hadn't seen the sun for some time. Her face was almost flawless, with the exception of the hint of a small, healed scar above her left eyebrow. She was tall and slender, and wore the formal gear of a man, such as many wenches did. She wore dark black breeches, a creamy long-sleeved shirt, and red + white striped stockings under the breeches. She also wore a sword belt, as he did, complete with a sword, two guns, and quite a few hidden daggers.

"Permission to board, sir," Adelia asked, her tone and eyes teasing him.  
"Permission granted," Jack replied as he laughed.

Adelia gracefully walked on board, but practically bounded to her old friend. After a hearty and long embrace, both broke away, but he continued to rest his hands on her shoulders.  
"Now, love, ye never answered me question," Jack informed her. "How did ye find me?"  
Her eyes clouded over for a brief moment; the storm disappearing as fast as it had conjured. "How I found you is my business...savvy?"

Jack only smirked, knowing he shouldn't and wouldn't continue the particular subject, for fear of her exploding, red-hot temper that Adelia never could seem to have a reign on. Adelia never hesitated to speak her mind, and never questioned using her tempet just to irk people, but either way she was never sorry for it later.  
"Alright," he said, "Don't tell me, but is there something ye're wanting of me?"

Adelia smiled, revealing her straight white teeth; he knew her too well. "Jack, I've come to ask a favor of ye. I need yer help."  
Jack became confused. "What is it, love?"  
"I want you to take me with you."  
His eyes widened. "On the Pearl?"  
"No, on the moon. Yes, of course, on the Pearl!"  
"No, Adelia," Jack objected firmly and then put a hand over her mouth when he saw she opened it to protest. "And there's no need to be sweet talkin' me."

Before she broke her mouth free by biting his hand, she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.  
"I wasn't goin' to sweet talk you," she retorted. "What I was goin' to say wasn't sweet. But, Jack, why can't I go with ye?" She pouted as she used to in the past to win his sympathies.  
Jack couldn't stand that look on her face, so he started to walk away, only to have Adelia chasing after him.  
"Jack Sparrow, don't you walk away from me," she advised. The next thing Jack knew he was being pounced on from behind by her. He fell to the deck with an "oof" and then groaned when Adelia turned him over and planted herself solidly on his stomach.  
Jack grunted. "I've never hit a woman before, but ye're comin' quite close, love."  
"I'm not movin' until you agree to take me away from these bloody nobles! Jack, when I was six years old, you didn't hesitate to take me in. A bastard's child I was, and you treated me like a younger sister...what's the difference between then and now?"  
"The difference, love, is that then, ye were an innocent child, but now, yer a tempermental annoyance!" Jack grunted, his eyes glaring amusedly, yet good-naturedly, at her.  
Adelia, however, was a little less than amused.  
"It's an annoyance I am, aye?" she growled, her hands inching closer to his throat. Jack struggled to knock her off, but she held her grip. Furthering her hands to close over Jack throst, he gasped and tried to push her hands away, failing, and then finally giving up.

"Okay! Okay!" he wheezed, giving Adelia one last hard push, this time knocking her to the ground. "You can board the Pearl, but no more touching me neck!" Jack added, touching his throat tentatively.

Adelia jumped for joy, very pleased with herself. Flicking Jack's hat fondly, Adelia smirked and trotted off to fetch her bag. Jack rolled his eyes and headed back to the wheel of the ship. Sighing deeply, he pulled out his compass and checked which direction he was to steer the ship. It's off to find some gorgeous waves far away from land, he thought blissfully, blessing every moment he could have on his ship. Calling out to his men, Jack prepared to set sail and go anywhere his imagination would take him. Suddenly, a voice rang out from the docks.  
"Jack!" Jack turned to see a man running towards him as quickly as he could. He smiled broadly as he recognized the man as Will Turner.

"'Ello, lad!" Jack waved, hopping down from the Pearl. "What brings ye here? Where's Elizabeth?"  
A dark shadow passed over Will's face as he glanced down, taking a deep breath. "I've come over on a merchant ship from the Caribbean, hoping to catch up with you."  
"Continue..." Jack suggested, interested.  
"I need you to take me to Spain." Will continued, a pleading look in his brown eyes. Jack cocked an eyebrow, considering the prospect.  
"Give me your reason for goin' to Spain, and if it's reasonable than I'll consider it."

Will smiled weakly, hoping he wouldn't sound like an idiot. Considering his options for a moment, Will realized that Jack would never go for the long-lost sister prospect, which was in turn the truth. So, thinking hard, Will came up with an excuse.  
"I overheard some fo the men down in Tortuga talking about the alcohol in Spain...apparently, it's taste and effect surpasses that of any rum in the Caribbean."  
"Any rum in the Caribbean, you say?" Jack replied, fingering his mustache at the thought. "So let me get this straight: ye, William Turner, chooser of water over wine, has decied to risk sailing on a merchant ship all the way to England in the slim hopes of finding me and the Pearl here, just to ask if we could take ye to Spain to fetch some miracle alcohol?"  
"Um...yes...?" Will responded, hoping Jack would fall for it. A broad smile came over Jack's face as he patted Will on the shoulder.  
"I always knew ye was a man after me own heart!" Jack bellowed. "Now, let's go get us some sweet, sweet alcohol!"

~*~  
REVIEW! 


	2. Secret And Lies

Once Upon A Spanish Main  
by Cherry-Alanna and LittleBlackStarz

~Chapter 2: Secrets and Lies  
Later that Night...  
Jack smiled inwardly as he watched Adelia laughing whole-heartedly amongst his crew. She was wearing his hat and laughing as if she were drunk. He had scowled when she had claimed his hat, but said nothing, as she knew he would. They cared for and understood each other more they many people could know, or even imagine. Jack would never let her know it, but Adelia held a special place in his twisted heart. She was his best friend, his other half, his sanity, and he was her strength. And they both knew, no matter what, that unique bond couldn't be broken. They would always have one another.

Much to the crowd's dismay, Adelia stood up, telling her audience she needed fresh air due to the smell of smoke and whiskey in the room. As she left, she silently patted Jack's matted hair, only making him smirk as she grinned.

*  
Adelia inhaled the scent of saltwater deeply as she leaned against the bow of the Pearl. She watched the gentle waves toss about, and closed her eyes to reflect upon her day: She was finally rid of England, the land and people that came with it. She was with Jack again and aboard the fastest ship of all the seven seas. They were heading to Spain, Asia, and the Americas, as Jack had informed her...

A sudden movement from beside her had Adelia opening her grey eyes swiftly.   
It was a man.  
A man about her age that she didn't recongize as a member of Jack's crew. His long, shoulder-length brown hair fell about his face; his deep brown eyes were transfixed on her as he studied her as intently as she did him.  
"Hello," he said casually, moving towards her until their arms resting on the bow nearly touched. He was about a head taller than Adelia, and smelt of leather, iron, and saltwater--an interesting mix, she concluded, that certainly didn't degrade his handsome features.  
"Hello yourself," Adelia responded. "Who ye be?"  
"Will. Will Turner," the man (practically a boy) replied, offering her his hand to shake. "I'm a friend of Jack's."  
Adelia only stared at the hand. She assumed he was rich, and probably had ever girl in England swooning over him, so she kept her distance. "I'm Adelia."  
Will withdrew his hand with a frown. "I'm assuming one of Jack's mistresses," he said, indicating the hat.   
Before Adelia could stop herself, she burst out laughing. She didn't know why this Will Turner had assumed that very absurd speculation, so she didn't ask, not wanting the answer. But even if she had wanted the answer she wouldn't have been able to ask for due to the fact that she was laughing so hard.  
Somewhat embarassed, Will asked,"So you have no feelings for him then?"  
Adelia regained her disposition, almost. "Not that it's any of your business. But I do love him, he's like me brother. I've been around him longer than ye can manage. I mean, I've seen the man naked! Besides, I don't believe in romance and that 'meant to be together' business. It's folly."

Will was surprised; he'd never heard anyone say that. "Do you not believe in love? Why?"  
Adelia's eyes clouded over. "Personal reason. Anyhow, I've always said 'Why do I need a man in my bed, if I have a ship underneath my feet?' I don't like the loss of freedom and good sense that comes with commitment. I do like men, don't get me wrong, they're fun, but stupid and can be hurtful."  
Will was confused; how could a woman as attractive as the one before him not believe in love?  
Due to the feeling of his eyes boring and gazing on her, Adelia left, uncomfortable.

*  
"I need to talk to ye," Adelia whispered to Jack.  
One look at her face told Jack she was serious. "Of course, love. Let's go outside."  
"No, not outside," she whispered again, this time urgently.  
"Alright," he complied. "Follow me, love."

Adelia gingerly followed Jack up and all around until they reached his chambers aboard the Pearl. He led her in, and indicated for her to take a seat in one of the overly-stuffed armchairs. She spied a look around the room while he comfied himself in another chair. The room was dark and musty, but at the same time, the furniture was gaudy and expensive-looking; stolen, most likely, Adelia silently concluded.

When Jack turned his brown eyes to her grey ones, Adelia voiced her concern.  
"Who was that man outside on deck? Went by the name of Turner. What he doin' 'ere? Ye told me not just anyone get to board the Pearl?"  
Jack laughed slightly at her rush. "Slow down, love. First of all, Will is a friend of mine. Old Bootstrap Bill's offspring. And he's here to journey to Spain with us for this wonderful alcohol he's 'eard about. He tells me it can best any rum in the Caribbean!" Jack's face broke into a broad smile.  
"Rum?" Adelia asked, confused. She knew for a fact there was no such drink in Spain. In fact, they drank wine over there, not any alcohol that even resembled the Caribbean's well-known rum. This Will Turner was a liar; she knew it. But Adelia didn't have the heart to tell Jack, especially since the wide smile on his tanned face grew larger by the minute. So she acted like she knew what he was talking about. "Oh! Rum! The kind you drink! Of course!"  
"Are ye alright,lass?" he questioned.  
"Yes! Why wouldn't I be?" Adelia threw back. "I should be going." She rose, somewhat giggling, and kissed his cheek.  
With that Adelia left, leaving Jack Sparrow to think about her strange reaction.

~*~  
When Adelia went back to where the pirate crew was previously, she found this Will with them. She glared at him when he grinned at her. She didn't like him, she knew it, but she wanted to show that to him. There had to be a way to rid herself of him.

Suddenly a brilliant idea occured to her.  
"Hello, Mr. Turner," she practically purred, "I'm so glad you can join our little game." She shook her head slightly as the pirates began to mumur their confusion. "Which means it's your turn."  
Will felt slightly put on the spot, but nodded his head anyway. "Um...okay."

"Mr. Turner, "Adelia began, "I dare you to jump into the ocean."  
Will nodded; that didn't sound too bad. "Alright."  
"Naked," Adelia added with a sly grin.  
Will's eyes went wide with shock, but he didn't hesitate to nod his head; he wasn't one to turn down a challenge.

~  
Adelia had her back turned as Will undressed.  
They were on deck once again, in the moonlight. Adelia gazed wonderingly at the stars that were always bright at sea, especially the North star. She could have admired the bright lights all night as she used to on the Pearl as a child, but had other thoughts on her mind. Such as the man some feet behind her, stripping down to nothing.

As soon as she heard a splash, she turned to find Will gone and his clothes tossed on the deck carelessly.  
Adelia grinned mischeviously as she gathered his clothes in her arms and left the deck.

~  
Will shivered as he hugged himself tightly, trying to stir some body heat as he walked to Jack's chambers.  
He had climbed back on deck to find his clothes gone, and he knew for a fact that a certain grinning, pretty red-head was responsible.  
Will knocked, practically pounded frantically, on the wooden door of the captain chambers until Jack opened it. His pirate companion surveyed him with wide, shocked eyes.  
"Bloodly hell!" Jack shouted. "What's wrong with ye boy? There's woman on board!"

Jack suddenly yanked him in his room, not giving Will the time to answer, and tossed him a blanket to wrap around himself.  
"Well," Will started, "one of those women is responsible for this!"  
"Adelia?" Jack asked, eyes laughing.  
"Yes, her! She dared me to jump in the water without my clothes. I don't know what made me do it; insanity I suppose. But she stole them before I was on deck again."  
Jack figered his small beard, thoughtful. "Ye've only known the lass a night, and already she's gotten ye to take off yer clothers. Smart girl," Jack said proudly.

"Well? Are you going to help me?" Will asked impatiently, still shivering despite the blanket. He knew he needed Jack to talk to the girl, for he couldn't. Jack seemed to be the only this Adelia would listen to, due to their past.  
"With Adelia? Sorry, lad, this is something ye're goin' to have to handle yerself. And I'd rather not get in the middle too soon."  
Will glared at his pirate friend. "Well, at least fetch me some clothes!"

~  
"So when were ye goin' to enlighten me about yer girl?" Jack inquired softly, standing with Will on the ship's deck.  
The moonlight casted down upon the ship, giving off an eerie blue glow.  
"Do you really want to know?" Will asked him, his eyes hardening.

When Jack nodded, Will took a deep breath and began to explain everything.  
"We were to be married, a month after you left...oh, she looked so beautiful as she tried on her mother's wedding gown," Will started, pausing a moment, thinking.  
"Norrington had kept close...alittle too close, I'm afraid, and Elizabeth's father kept pushing her to leave me for him. Of course, she'd pretended to ignore her father's pleas, but deep down inside she'd begun to feel this hunger for power...a power I couldn't provide."  
Jack knew what was coming. "I'm so sorry, lad," he said, placing a hand on Will's shoulder.   
"I walked in on them, Elizabeth and him, and saw the lengths she was willing to go through to break me. I left the next day and never looked back. Well, till now anyway."

Silence followed, and Jack had to bite his lip to keep from cursing Elizabeth's name with every foul word he knew. he knew Will's pain, only from the other perspective. He knew what it felt like to cheat on someone, and now he finally felt the pain it caused.  
Seething inside, Jack felt sick with himself. One of his best friends was now in horrible pain over his lover's betrayal, and all Jack could think about was how he was somewhat connected to the pain Will was feeling. After all, he had caused pain, such as Will's, before. Now he wished he never had.

Patting Will's back, Jack turned and left, hoping to drink on the matter.

~*~  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! BE KIND! 


	3. A Punishment and the Spanish Main

Once Upon A Spanish Main  
by Poppets of the Pearl  
a.k.a. Cherry-Alanna and LittleBlackStarz

Disclaimer: You know what we own. Adelia. Odessa. The plot. No stealing. And please no flames--be kind. Don't spoil the movie for us. But, Constructive criticism is accepted, with thanks. 

~ Chapter 3: A Punishment and the Spanish Main  
"Rise and shine, you drunken bastard!" Adelia yelled, sweeping the covers off of Jack's sleeping form. He grunted and swung for her.  
"Go away. More sleep for the drunk, savvy?" he said, half asleep with a horrible hangover. Adelia chuckled, then suddenly gave him a hard whack with his pillow.  
"Oh, that's it, you've gone too far!" Jack bellowed, standing up with the pillow in his hands, his eyes wide and a broad smile on his face.  
"I'd like to see you TRY and get me," Adelia challenged, preparing to run.  
"Eh, yer not worth it--this time in the morning."  
Adelia's jaw dropped. "Not worth it, aye?" she asked dangerously, a sly smile spreading on her face. "You'll get what's coming to you, captain," she said with a wink before waltzing out the door.

Shaking his head, Jack fell back down upon his bed and covered his face in his hands. His head was throbbing and he felt only a little better than he'd felt the night before.  
Walking out onto the deck, Jack breathed in the sweet scent of the sea, and as he stared off into the colorful horizon, he saw something that made his heart leap into his throat.  
A small speck of land was visible, and Jack knew exactly what it was.

Spain.

Rushing inside, Jack quickly threw on his daily attire, consisting of clothes, weapons, and whatever one would need for a new day. He then dashed off to the kitchen and informed everyone of their current position. Will jumped up and ran out to the deck to see for himself.   
Spying the land of Spain, Will leaned his elbows on the deck, enjoying the fresh salt-sea air and feeling of success to his mission.  
"Is this where yer destined, sailor?" Adelia commented behind Will, noting his borrowed pirates ensemble.  
Will whirled around, his sweet eyes dangerous. "Where are my clothes?"  
Adelia grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Stalking away from her, Will headed down to his room. Along the way, he passed a room he recognized to be a woman's quarters. Tempted, he glanced around, checking that the coast was clear. Stepping inside, he began to shuffle through the various piles stacked in the room. Checking under the bed, he yelped in success.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my room!?"  
Will froze, his hands clutching his clothes. He had gotten caught. "Umm..." he responded, afraid to look at her.  
"Well? I thought that was initiative enough fer ye to leave!" she yelled again, scooting him from the room and slamming the door in his face.  
"Bloody wench," Will muttered under his breath, stalking off once again to his room to put on his own clothes.

~  
The Spanish Main loomed ahead, scattered clouds dotting the brightening blue sky. Jack took a deep breath, excited to visit a country as beautiful as Spain. Will walked up behind him, his normally charming face hard with anger.   
Glancing down at his friend, a smile broadened on Jack's face. "Your clothes! They're back!"   
Will scowled. "Yes, but I had a lot of trouble getting them...thanks to that bloody wench."   
Jack turned, a smirk on his face. "She likes you."   
Will looked at Jack like he was crazy; after all, the girl had stolen his clothes! "Yeah, right; she hates me and acts accordingly.  
"Think what you want, lad," Jack replied, a grin still on his face. "Now, where can we get me some miracle rum?"  
Will bit his lip, feeling a little rotten. "I have to tell you something."  
"Uh oh." Jack's brows furrowed, his smile fading. "There's no rum, is there?"  
"No..."  
"Then what was your real reason for going to Spain?" Jack asked.  
"I want to find my sister. Well, half-sister," Will replied, looking down at his shoes.  
"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place, lad?"  
"I thought you wouldn't want to take me if it was for that," Will declared.  
Jack laughed, amused. "Do ye really find me so thick as to where I wouldn't help a friend find his long-lost sister?"  
Will smiled, noting Jack's amused tone. "I guess I was a tad foolish, huh?"  
"Now that that's settled, let's go find this sister o' yers."

~  
Adelia glared unaffectionately at Will Turner's back while he watched the land of Spain drew nearer and nearer. They were still some miles away, about a half a day's journey, yet that foolish boy continued to stand there.  
Jack, who was presently at Adelia's left, was standing at the wheel of the Pearl, steering (obviously). He routinely and continuously checked the course, his compass, and Adelia's scowling face. And every time he saw the frown upon her face and the glare in her eyes, he grinned.  
Yet, at the same time, he recognized that fire in her eyes; she was planning something.  
"Adelia, love, to the untrained eye, it may appear that you possibly could have feelings for the young Mr. Turner," he told her as he rested an arm around her shoulders.

As if he'd pinched her, her gaze shot to him. "I do not! Ye know better than any that I don't believe in that love foolishness, nor do I intend to."  
He gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze. "I know. I know. Ye would rather have a ship on the open sea than a man at your side."  
Adelia smiled. "Exactly." Suddenly she turned serious. "Jack, I was abused and shunned by my mother and her gypsy people for being a white pirate's child, even though it was my mother's mistake for fallin' in love. I was forgotten and lonely when you took me in and opened me eyes to the sea. You told me stories of Blackbeard, for goodness sake. And when I was about 13, and turning into a woman as you put it, you turned me over to my foster parents; two people whom I'll never forget. I'm eternally grateful to you, Jack, and love you more than you deserve, but none of that means I have to like your noble friend."

Jack frowned slightly at the mention of Adelia's mother and the resentment Adelia's tone had held for her mother. (Not that he could blame the lass, her fortune-teller mother had never done anything but blame and punish her daughter. In his mind's eye, no woman such as that deserved to be a mother.)  
Yet, he still had to smile at Adelia's loathing of Will; and at the fact that she thought him a noble.  
"Love, ye can at least try bein' civil to him," he informed his oldest friend.  
As if in deep thought, Adelia put a finger to her chin. "Um, let me think...no."  
Jack rolled his eyes, but grinned just the same. "In any case, there has to be a proper punishment for yer stealing of young Mr. Turner's clothes. Will certainly agrees that a punishment is needed."  
It was Adelia's turn to roll her eyes. "A punishment? What will ye have me do? Peel potatoes? And what are ye goin' to this Turner boy for? I don't like the fact that ye two have been talkin' about me! What have ye told the boy?" she demanded.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at her tone, but didn't question her on it. "What we talk about is none of yer business, love. Besides, we don't discuss anything ye would be ashamed of, hopefully. But, back to yer punishment: Ye have to wear a dress for the rest of the day. On the ship, in Spain, wherever we happen to be at."  
Adelia's grey eyes teased him. "A dress? Are ye jokin' ?"  
Jack gave her shoulder another squeeze. "Nope. Love, if ye go to your room, ye'll find a dress laid out on th' bed."

~  
Adelia stalked her way to her room, somewhat thankful she didn't hate skirts as much as she used to. Which, she supposed, was why Jack had selected this particular 'punishment.'  
She still frowned at the thought of Jack and this Will discussing her, especially since Jack easily became drunk. Lord knows, she thought, what he's tellin' this boy.  
Adelia opened her door, ready to scowl at whatever Jack had selected. But she couldn't scowl at this dress, it was so beautiful, but at the same time--so simple.  
It was slim and long, and was probably going to hug her curves a little too much for comfort. It was made of deep shades of red velvet, and contained glints of silver. The skirt itself contained a burnt-out pattern that was replaced with a light velvet red. The top half was corset-style and was a medium shade of red cotton. White lace sleeves began at the shoulder and flared out completely.  
Adelia affectionately rubbed a hand over the velvet skirt.  
Well, she could give Jack one thing, she pondered as she shrugged out of her own clothes, he certainly knew what women liked.

~  
Will watched as the land of Spain drew closer than ever. He could see the docks and ports from where the Pearl was; they couldn't be any farther than 3 miles off.  
Will tried desperately to contain his excitement, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Spain. It was where his half-sister was, and he would learn her story. Somehow all this made him feel closer to his father, and he was glad for the connection.  
All that he'd heard about his sister from Mr. Brown, the blacksmith, was that she was his senior by 5 years, was a gypsy, lived in Spain, and that her name was Odessa. So, all in all, he had no idea what or who he should be looking for.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it, lad?" asked Jack's voice behind Will.  
Will turned his head and acknowledged his pirate friend. "Aye," he said jokingly.  
"Come with me, lad, to see an even more beautiful one," Jack told him, his words bursting with pride.  
Will shook his head. "I'd rather not, Jack. You see-"  
"Adelia is serving her punishment," Jack declared, watching Will's movement at his announcement.  
Will turned his head sharply. "Well, in that case," hopping down from the bow.  
Will followed Jack, a grim smile of satisfaction playing on his face. Hopefully, that bloody wench got what she deserved.

But that feeling was quickly shed away as Jack pointed at Adelia's figure standing near the wheel, cheerfully conversing with Gibbs and Anamaria. She was wearing some red Victorian-looking dress that tightly hugged curves he didn't even think she possessed. Her dress certainly brought out the violent color of her hair and the roses in her cheeks, he silently concluded.  
But he also realized that it was more of a punishment for him to be looking at her, than for her to be wearing the blasted thing!

Jack silently watched as Will gazed a little too long at Adelia for his taste. It's not that he didn't agree with the boy, Adelia looked stunning. Why, if he'd been younger and they didn't have a big brother/little sister past, he would have been wearing the same awe-struck, practically love-struck, expression as Will.  
Smirking at that interesting thought, Jack turned to look at Adelia just as her eyes met his.  
Grinning, she stuck out a friendly tongue at him. But when she turned her grey eyes to Will's brown ones, she glared and sent him a very unladylike gesture with one of her fingers. With that, she turned her back on both of them.  
Will knew he should be insulted, but God damn it, he couldn't gelp being attracted to the bloody wench. Dress or no dress. Hate or no hate the girl felt for him.

"Land ahoy," Anamaria yelled from the wheel as she expertly guided the Pearl into port with eaze.  
"And so the search begins," Jack said to Will as he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come on, lad."

~*~  
_You know you want to review_


	4. Spiders and A Double Date

**Once Upon A Spanish Main  
by Poppets of the Pearl**  
a.k.a. Cherry-Alanna and LittleBlackStarz

Disclaimer: You know what we own. Adelia. Odessa. The plot. No stealing. And please no flames--be kind. Don't spoil the movie for us. But, Constructive criticism is accepted, with thanks. 

~Chapter 4: Spiders and A Double Date  
Contrary to the English docks, the Spanish ones rang with life. Pirates, wenches, sailors, servants, and even the nobility of Spain mingled together upon the ports.  
Eager to join them, Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow jumped down off the Black Pearl as the crew tied her up.   
They had only covered a small distance, Will taking in the scene with wide eyes; Jack not even bothering to gaze about, when they both heard a voice call out to them. Together, they turned to see Adelia, holding her skirts up, revealing red + white striped stockings, running up to them.

"Mr. Turner," she regarded Will shortly before turning to Jack.  
"Ms. Emerson," Will murmured while Adelia turned to the pirate captain.  
"I hope ye don't think yer leavin' me on that ship while ye lolly about? Wherever ye two are goin', I'm goin'....savvy?" Adelia questioned Jack.  
He responded quickly, "Well who died and made ye in charge?"  
Adelia smiled smugly as she replied, "Barbossa."  
Will tried to muffle a laugh, but failed. Jack then glared at both of them, but put an arm around Adelia's shoulder and murmured, "Smart lass."

Together they walked towards town, Will keeping an eye out for gypsies; Jack thinking where he could get a good drink; and Adelia just thankful to be rid of England and the rotten nobles.  
Yet Will just couldn't leave well enough alone, for every now and then, he would stare or gaze at Adelia through the corner of his eye. But, she was too quick to notice, because after sometime, she stopped abruptly, making the two men between her stop. She then turned her head to look into Will's confused eyes and dangerously asked, "Are ye eyein' me, sailor?"  
Will paused, trying to find something to say. Jack noticed his friends desperation and quickly cleared his throat.  
"It's this way, I believe, lad," Jack said, leading Will down another street towards a bar.  
"Ugh! Of course the first place you decide to visit is a bar!" Adelia commented, angered by Will's damn puppy dog eyes.  
Jack smirked. "You know me too well, love."

The three made their way into the var, it's dim yet lively atmosphere immediately affecting their moods. Stalking straight for the bar counter, Jack spotted the bartender. Through the dim lights, he called out what he wanted.  
"3 shots of rum, mate," je smirked, and watched (with a slight manner of shock) as the bartender twirled around, a bright smile on her face. A woman bartender. Never had he heard of such a thing. Not even in Tortuga.   
"Alright then," she said cheerfully, laughing at the cooes she was receiving from the regulars at the bar; Jack couldn't stop staring at her. Her hair was jet black and curly, it locks cascading to her mid-back. Her eyes were a deep and golden honey and her skin was olive toned yet paled. Jack watched as she placed three small shot glasses with rum in front of him, and how she brushed a small stray strand of curly hair behind her ear.

The woman turned and began bustling about, serving a ton of very interesting looking men. Almost immediately, Jack realized that he'd lost sight of Will and Adelia. Whipping around, he saw them sitting at a table, being harassed by a couple of drunks. Adelia smacked one of them, and Will's eyes went wide with shock. The two men seemed to decide a fight wasn't worth it, and therefore hastily left the bar.  
Jack grinned at his friend fondly. She always knew how to fight for herself. Glancing down, he realized he'd finished his shots. They never do seem to last, do they?, he thought, his eyes scanning for that pretty bartender. Spotting her, he motioned that he would like another row of shots. The woman smiled and quickly finished with her current customers, heading Jack's way. When she filled up his glasses, she began to walk away but he called her back.  
"Excuse me, miss. I've a question to ask ye!"  
The woman smiled again at him. "What is it you'd like to know, love. I've got to get to my customers," she replied, her accent thick. Jack grinned, his fingers combing his mustache.  
"What's a pretty thing like you doin' ownin' a bar?"  
"It's my grandfather's bar, I just work here," she answered with a smirk, attending to her other customers. Jack still couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Back at the table, Adelia and Will were busy trying not to talk, and yet they kept sneaking looks at each other.   
"Why must we d-" Will began, suddenly interrupted by Adelia.  
"I need a man," she murmured, her eyes wide. "I need a man now."   
Will had to think for a moment. "Wha-What?!" he asked, his mouth open in shock. He never thought she was....like that.  
"No, you fool!" she yelled, slapping him and standing up. Pointing at the table, Will noticed something small and black crawling around. "I don't fancy spiders," Adelia admitted, biting her lip and staring off into space.  
Will was confused a moment...spiders? How could a woman who practically grew on a ship fear spiders, especially since any ship was ridden with them?  
Will simply grabbed the nearest utensil--Jack's empty shot glass of rum and not-so-gently slammed it down on the helpless arachnid. Jack turned at the noise, and quickly took his shotglass away from Will's fingertips.  
"Boy, if ye want a drink, just ask the pretty barmaid," Jack laughed, but then as he took back his rum glass, he noticed the black remains of the dead spider. Jack then looked at Adelia, who was slowly approaching her chair.   
"Spider?" Jack asked her, his eyes thoughtful.  
Adelia quickly snapped her head to her pirate friend, "Yes, and no thanks to you!" She then turned back to Will, and sent him a look that expressed that she could have kissed him. "Thank you, Mr. Turner."

Will looked dazed; was she actually thanking him?  
Noticing this, Jack bit his lip a moment, thinking. "You know what?" he said to Will and Adelia, a quirky smile on his face. "What do you say to a night on the town? I've found myself a potential 'date', if ye catch my drift..." he added, his fingers combing his mustashe, once again. Will fought back a laugh and Adelia rolled her eyes.  
"Whose the lucky lass tonight, Captain?" she asked sarcastically. Jack just smiled and excused himself from the table. 

Walking to the bar counter, Jack noticed the pretty barmaid preparing to get off of her work shift for the evening. Approaching her, he put on all of his charm, only to have it whisked away again as their eyes met.   
"Well, fancy seein' you again." She smiled happily, tugging on her cloak. "Did you need something?" she added at his silence.  
"I ..um, I was wondering'...no...I was...hoping you would...join me..and my two friends, over there for a night...on the town?" he asked her, nervous as all hell for reasons he couldn't explain.  
"Well, I was jus' about to leave, but I suppose I could make an exception...Mr...?"  
"Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied with a hopeful grin. That line always got them.  
"Alright, I'll join you, Captain Sparrow, but I do have to be home slightly early."   
"Great, great," he responded, "What is you name, lass?"  
"Odessa," she answered simply.  
Jack turned around and lead her towards where Will and Adelia were standing.  
"Is this like a double date?" the woman asked, smiling at them both, turning to look at Jack just as Adelia and Will mouthed their disgust.  
"Yes, yes it is," Jack replied, trying hard not to laugh as Adelia just about dropped to the floor. "Let's get goin', then."

The quartet headed down the street and towards the boardwalk where there were a few nice place to dine. Jack surveyed the long-forgotten restaurants with renewed interest, deciding which particular setting was the perfect atmosphere; his pretty escort, Odessa, looked around at the company she had gottn herself into: a rogue pirate, a pretty red-haired young woman, and a young man with looks and a presence that seemed somewhat familiar. She couldn't place exactly what is was, but it was there.  
Adelia tried to ignore the rather too-close distance Will Turner was keeping to her side, but found she couldn't. She wanted to snap at him for it, but remembered Jack's earlier lecture; she would at least try to keep the evening pleasant, possibly. That is, if this Will didn't try anything. She only hoped Jack did the same, for the barmaiden didn't seem she would comply any one's wishes such as that.  
Will gazed in wonder around curiously. He constantly pondered why Jack had arranged this 'double date'; after all, he had a sister to find! Perphaps he was thinking that this girl had inacquires about a gypsy caravan nearby. He certainly hoped so, anyway.

Jack cheerfully led them into a small Italian-looking café, hoping that they carried some of the famous wine Italy was known for. He had been promised miracle alcohol, after all!  
Adelia surveyed the small restaurant, smiling. Italian was her favorite, and she hadn't had any in years, since she'd last been in Italy, 8 years ago with Jack on his Black Pearl.  
Suddenly a rather funny prank popped into her all-too-willing mind.  
"Oh, Italian," Adelia stated surprised, in mock awe.  
"Yes, yes," Jack consoled, "I know it's your favorite."  
"Yes, and I haven't had much of it since you dumped me off in England." Adelia wiped away invisible tears, and walked into the restaurant, leaving Jack grinning, Will confused, and the Spaniard shocked.

_~*~  
Jenmm31--Merry Christmas!  
Oh and pples, that last line by Adelia may be confusing, but you'll find out the meaning in later chapters.  
Odessa--My fav line is----'"Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied with a hopeful grin. That line always got them.' _

you know you want to review 


	5. New Revelations

**Once Upon A Spanish Main  
by Poppets of the Pearl**  
a.k.a. Cherry-Alanna and LittleBlackStarz

Disclaimer: You know what we own. Adelia. Odessa. The plot. No stealing. And please no flames--be kind. Don't spoil the movie for us. But, Constructive criticism is accepted, with thanks. 

~Chapter 5: New Revelations  
The restaurant was similar to the bar they had just visited: rustic, dim, and lively. A band played in the corner, sorrowful Italian tunes dancing through the entire room.   
Jack pulled two chairs, offering them to Odessa and Adelia.  
"Thank you," Odessa said politely, her sweet smile sending an awkward kind of disgust down Adelia's spine.  
Adelia just sat, glaring off to the side and wishing herself away from her company.  
Jack took a seat across from Odessa, grinning at her. "Would you like to order a bottle o' wine? It's on me," he said cheerfully.   
"Indeed I would," Odessa replied.  
Jack ordered a rich red wine for his lady friend, some for himself, Will stuck with water, while Adelia downed shots of tequila.   
"So what brings you all to Spain?" inquired Odessa, trying to make polite conversion instead of an awkward silence.   
"Well, I promised alcohol," Jack replied, shooting a glare in Will's direction.  
"Felt like a change," Adelia shrugged, sipping her drink. "And there is a personal reason that is none of your business."  
Odessa ignored the tone in the girl's voice, and turned to the young man next to the red-head.  
"And you?" she questioned.  
The man looked up, almost startled. He hadn't been listening.  
"Oh...well," Will began, a bit awkwardly, his eyes on the woman's. "It's silly."  
"Please...any reason to bring you all the way to Spain could hardly be silly. Quite the opposite I would think," Odessa replied, a kind smile on her face.  
Will smiled back, feeling a weird kind of connection. Those eyes, he thought, intrigued, they seem so familiar...  
"I'm here to find my--" A noise interrupted him, and as they all turned, they noticed a group of burly looking man in the doorway.

Adelia glanced quickly at Jack, and then back at the men, her decision quick and clear. Her eyes lighting up, she jumped up and ran to the men, her arms open.  
"Why, fancy seein' you here, boys!" Adelia shrieked happily and rather flirtatiously. "20 shillings, if ye play along, boys," she added with a whisper. The lead man of the group grinned at her. It wasn't everyday a young woman with such an attractive body came up to them, presenting herself, and for 20 shillings!  
" 'Ello, miss!" the big man bellowed, hugging her tightly. Adelia gasped at the man's strength, ready to hurt him extremely badly if he tried anything. As the man released her, Adelia winked and waved to Jack.  
"I'll be back later, maybe! Nice meetin' you!" She called to Jack and then Odessa, giving a pompous glare to Will.  
And so she headed off with the strange men, hoping to God that she wouldn't have to hurt any of them.

Back at the restaurant, Jack, Will, and the Spaniard known as Odessa chatted peacefully.  
"So what's yer story, lass?" Jack asked Odessa, his eyes bright and on hers. He still felt nervous around her, like a young lad would on his first date, but he didn't know why he felt it now. It's not like he hadn't wooed women before...hell, some even jumped into his bed with little more than a 'hello'. But this girl...she was different. Yes, she was very different.  
"I was born in Barcelona...I never knew my mother, she died giving birth to me, but my father," she smiled in remembrance, "he was always there for me when I was young. He was a pirate, one of the greatest, and I'm proud to say it. When I was a child, he felt the urgency to keep me from piracy, so he sailed with his ship, returning when I needed him and whenever he felt necessary. He died years ago, however, and so now I live with my grandparents."  
Will considered all of this a moment. No, it couldn't be possible...this girl couldn't be her...  
Yet, Will couldn't be sure...Jack hadn't even told him the lady's name...  
But just as Will was about to voice his opinion, an overly-dressed waiter approached their small group. With his nose upward at the pirate, scruffy-looking men, he hesitantly took the orders consisting of delicious pasta, hot bread, and more wine.

Outside the restaurant, near the closest lamp post, Adelia was thanking the group she considered to be her rescuers whole-heartedly for their kindness.  
"...I just had to get away from the absolute boredom Jack had planned. I'd rather not be there when he forfills his desire with his newest conquest. She looks like she'll give him a run for his money, but I don't think she liked me much; she kept giving me odd looks. And that Will Turner! Begad!! I've never met a bigger fool of a man!"  
Adelia stopped to take a breath, all the while surveying her small group of rebel pirates. Each of the four were muscular and burly. They were taller than her and scuffed up from weeks aboard the sea. Adelia decided that the least she could do in thanks was offer them a night on the Pearl for a bath, or two.  
Feeling friendly, she held out a hand. "I'm Adelia. Crew member of the Black Pearl. And ye gentlemen are?"  
The leader, she assumed, took her delicate hand in his large one, and kissed it. "We, milady, are mere traveling pirates. I am Nicholas, and this is me crew of corsairs. And we'll be happy to assist a pretty thing such as yerself around Spain while ye wait out the dinner."  
Adelia smiled; at least they weren't going to try anything, she hoped.

Meanwhile...  
Will silently picked at his food, not listening to the conversion or situations around him. Jack made small talk with Odessa, his hands finding their way to hers.  
"It's getting late, I should probably be getting home," Odessa smiled, squeezing Jack's calloused, pirate hands. "Thank you for the nice evenin'..." she added, her eyes on his.  
"It was my pleasure, Miss Odessa," Jack replied, kissing her hand softly, a grin on his face.  
Will eyes shot up. Had he heard correctly? "Your name is Odessa?" he asked, his exhausted eyes sharp, and his voice level.  
"Yes..." Odessa answered, slightly ruffled at Will's urgent tone.  
Will's honey brown eyes shot to Jack, and then back to Odessa. "Unhand my sister, pirate!" Will bellowed, standing up abruptly. Jack startled, letting go of Odessa's hand immediately. No...it couldn't be...Jack thought, his heart sinking. Odessa's eyes were on Will's, confused.   
"I don't have a brother..." she said softly, feeling slightly afraid.  
"Yes, you do," Will replied. "Is your father the pirate Bootstrap Bill Turner?"  
Odessa couldn't find words; they'd completely abandoned her. She nodded her head, her chest rising and falling as her breath quickened. Was this man really her brother? He did look a lot like how she remembered her father...but how could she be sure?  
"How did you find me?"  
"The blacksmith who had taken me in told me I had a sister, and I made it my quest to find you." Will's eyes were sympathetic now as he looked at her. Walking towards her, he wrapped her in a tight hug.

Odessa was still in shock as she looked over Will's shoulders at her date, Jack, who was picking up his hat, preparing to leave.  
"Jack," Odessa called, her voice hoarse from sobs about to shake her. "Wait."  
Breaking away from her half brother, Odessa went to Jack and smiled. "I would like you to join my brother and I on a trip to visit my family," she said softly, hopeful.  
"Only if dear Mr. Turner agrees," Jack replied, his eyes on Will's. Will bit his lip, Jack's eyes apologetic on his.  
Will smiled. "Of course, your presence is welcome...Jack."

~  
The trio left sometime later after causally paying their dinner fee. Odessa kept an arm hooked about her half brother's, while Will silently patted himself on the back for accomplishing his search mission.  
Jack lazily strolled with them, feeling like the third wheel. If Will hadn't been the gypsy woman's brother, he would have been insulted. Especially since he had been on such a roll with Odessa. But he decided not to say anything; he knew it meant a great deal to Will. So he occupied himself with his flask of rum, and his search for Adelia.

He didn't have to wonder, or worry, long, for within a few moments, he spotted her jolly little group. The men were laughing heartily and merrily, while Adelia was talking rapidly to her 'old friends.' Jack knew she didn't know them, but hadn't said anything for fear of emotional distress from Will. He had been cheated on by his fiancée, after all; another girl wouldn't give the lad too much confidence.  
Yet, but what happened within the next mere seconds, Jack would recall all his addled life.   
Will happened to glance over at Adelia's gathering also, but became concerned when one of the burly men pushed her, friendly, making her scowl. But when Will saw another of the sailor's intimately put an arm around Adelia, and pull her too close for Will's comfort, he acted without thinking.

He broke himself away from Odessa, making her curious. He ran with great speed towards the group and quickly threw himself upon the man who had touched Adelia.  
Will punched and kicked as the man fought back for what seemed like a eternity. Will didn't know what possessed him so, but he didn't care.  
He felt someone desperately pulling at him, trying to tear him free, but ignored them. Will pretended that the man he was beating to a pulp was Commodore Norrington. Will had an emotional battle to settle with that man, and his revenge started here. Norrington had already claimed his Elizabeth; he wasn't going to take another girl away from him!

That was when Will stopped; as soon as that thought occurred...Adelia wasn't his to protect. Adelia wasn't his period, he realized. 

The person that had been clawing at him finally succeeded in freeing him of his victim. It was Adelia. Probably the last person he wanted to face at the moment.  
Her auburn hair was askew and her cheeks were aflame, same color as her hair. Her eyes were overbright with unshed tears; hot and angry tears.  
Struggling with her emotions of anger, embarrassment, and hate, Adelia couldn't think of anything foul enough to call him, so she slapped him across his face. Quick and hard.  
"I have never been more humiliated in my entire life!" she shouted at Will. "What is in you head that told you that you need to defend my honor?" Adelia moved a step closer to whisper to him only. "If you were smart, ye'd stay away from me."  
Will stood there and took her slap and her words; he knew he deserved them. For the embarrassment he had caused her. And himself.

As she stepped away from him, he surveyed the crowd that had gathered at this display...Rogues, gypsies, drunks, nobles, and pirates stared back at him; some in horror, others in humor. Among the few in confusion was the crew of the Black Pearl.  
When Adelia spotted them, she called out to one of them.   
"Anamaria!" she shouted and indicated with her head for her fellow wench to come. Anamaria approached without hesitation. And in act of sisterhood and longtime friendship, put an arm around Adelia's shoulders. Together they walked to the Pearl, only after Anamaria shot Jack a look that clearly said: "Talk to him," as which Jack nodded to.

Will watched as Adelia and Anamaria walked briskly, and thought how he _knew_ Adelia was right when she warned him away, but his stubborn mind was set as he turned to see Jack start to approach him.   
Before Jack could reach him, Will rushed to Odessa to apologize.   
"I'm sorry to even ask this, but can I meet your family tomorrow?" At her nod, he continued. "Jack, Adelia, and I will meet you at your bar tomorrow morning. Nine o' clock."  
With that, he turned and headed after Adelia.

~*~  
_You know you want to review..._


	6. Drink up me hearties, yo ho

**Once Upon A Spanish Main  
by Poppets of the Pearl**  
a.k.a. Cherry-Alanna and LittleBlackStarz

Disclaimer: You know what we own. Adelia. Odessa. The plot. No stealing. And please no flames--be kind. Don't spoil the movie for us. But, Constructive criticism is accepted, with thanks. 

~Chapter 6: Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Will reboarded the Pearl sometime later, ignoring the silver mists gathering along the shore.   
He entered the passage where he remembered her room being, and gently rapped on the door when he came upon the right one.  
"Who is it?" came a voice from inside. Hers.  
"Will...Turner," he answered. "Adelia, let me in. I need to talk to you."  
"Go away! I don't want to talk to ye! Not now or ever!"  
"Open the door," he requested calmly.  
"Apologizing to women's doors?" a voice asked from behind Will. Will glanced up; it was, of course, Jack.  
"Yes...it's not inputting much, either," Will responded, rolling his eyes.  
"Good times, good times," Jack mumbled more to himself than Will. When Will gave him a confused look, Jack waved it away. "Maybe a good talk to the bottom of a glass will console ye, savvy?" Jack replied with a grin. Will grinned in return and left with Jack to get a drink.

~  
"I just don't understand it, Jack," Will began, rubbing his face in his hand, a full mug of rum sitting in front of him.  
Jack took a sip out of his own mug. "Well, lad, Adelia's not an easy lass to understand...unless you have her down to a tee, ye see..."  
Will laughed quietly, his mind wandering. "She's hot one minute, and then cold the next...I just don't get it."  
"Not many do," Jack replied, feeling a sudden jolt of anxiety. He had his own issues, and although he had repeatedly pushed aside his problems, so as to aid in Will's, his newest dilemma couldn't be pushed aside.  
Will's sister had a mystery about her; she was very interesting, as Jack was known to say. There was something intriguing about her, and Jack intended to find out exactly what it was.

Turning back to his younger friend, Jack noticed Will slowly crept his mug of rum closer to his lips. Jack pretended to be interested in his own everlasting glass, but all the while taking notice of Will's first drink of rum.   
Will's initial reaction to the alcohol was a burning sensation down his throat, followed by a shockingly comforting, yet tangy, aftertaste.  
Will turned wide eyes to a grinning Sparrow. "How do you drink this stuff as if it were water?" he asked his pirate friend, clearly confused.  
"Lad," Jack began, "Rum is oddly comforting and reassuring in times of excitement and crisis. Especially those involving women."  
"Well, you must be drinking it all the time then," Will blurt out, remembering how the women in Tortuga had reacted to Jack.  
Jack's grin turned into a smile as he clanged the two cups together in an act of cheers. "Aye," he replied, then savorily devoured more Caribbean rum.

~Sometime later...  
While Jack and Will were happily drinking to drunkenness in the silent abyss that was the Pearl's galley, Adelia tossed and turned about in her bed. She desperately wanted sleep to claim her in order to be rid of the most trying day, but the growl and emptiness in her stomach was overpowering.  
Adelia had realized sometime ago that she hadn't eaten, but feared leaving the sanctuary of her room. She had silently hoped that Will Turner had left his guard at her door and rejoined Jack and their new friend, but deep down, Adelia had a sinking feeling that he was about the Pearl.  
Knowing that sleep would never come until her uneasiness and hunger were gone, Adelia sat straight up in her bed, and wrapped one of the spare blankets around herself. She rethought about her embarrassing day as she lit the nearest candle for light. She would never forget the way Will had rushed to her side or the look of madness in his eyes as she pulled him off the man. Secretly, she was a little touched by Will's actions, but she would never admit that to him, or Jack, for fear of more embarrassment and inviting thoughts about feelings that were not present.

As Adelia hesitantly made her to the kitchen in the lower deck, she occasionally checked the passages and corners for any sight of Will Turner.  
It was when she was down the hall leading to the kitchen that she heard them, joyfully singing and talking.   
Adelia didn't recognize either voice due to the slur of the drink, so she crept up to the door and looked in the crack.   
She then stifled a giggle with her hand as none other than Jack Sparrow and Will Turner came into view. At the moment, both were the last people Adelia longed to see, but their state of drunkenness kept her where she was. 

Jack was trying, unsuccessfully, to teach Will a song that the pirate captain lately wouldn't stop humming.  
"No,no, laddy," Jack slurred, "it's 'we kidnap and ravage, and don't give a hoot.' Yo ho, Yo ho, A pirate's life for me!"  
Will held up his now-refilled mug of rum, happily. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"  
Together, each holding out their own mug, they sang, "Yo ho, Yo ho, A pirate's life for me!" Both took long swigs of rum, finishing off that drink; then Jack topped off the flagon with fresh, new rum, creating their 3rd shots.  
"And really bad eggs!!" Jack exclaimed, yet drunk just as Will was.

Adelia couldn't contain her laughter any longer. She backed up against the side wall and covered her mouth with both her hands, but a laugh still escaped her, most likely reaching the men's drunken ears.

Jack set his mug down so abruptly, so suddenly, that Will tore his away, too.  
"What is it, Jack?" Will asked, even though it came out as a mumble.  
"Did ye hear something, Will?" Jack questioned his new fellow drinker. His speech was also slurred.   
"No," Will told him, already lifting his drink back to his lips.  
Jack then slowly, and stealthily, journeyed towards the door, trusty sword already unsheathed. The pirate practically pulled the door out of it's hinges as he yanked it back, making the light fall on Adelia's astonished face. Jack only grinned at her confused look.  
"Care to join us, love?" Jack inquired as he held out an offered hand, which Adelia gladly took. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled her in the room, making Will's eyes go wide with shock and his face fill with guilt for previous actions and embarrassment at his current state.  
Yet, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face from their song, so when Will finally found the courage to meet her stormy gray eyes, he was rewarded with a dashing and sweet smile that only filled his confidence.

However, when the smile upon Will's face began to form, Adelia realized he was smiling because she was smiling, and he probably thought...  
Disgusted, Adelia quickly wiped the beam from her face and turned to the staggering Jack Sparrow to acknowledge his prior question.   
"No," she simply stated, "I wouldn't like to join you drunkards. I came here to find something edible due to the fact that I haven't eaten. But once I came upon yer quite amusing singing, I became distracted. However, since you and Mr. Turner are here, mate, I'll leave, and wait until the smell of yer rum 'as cleared." With that, Adelia turned on her heel to exit.  
As she did, Jack made direct eye contact with Will and nodded his head after her retreating form, telling his young friend to follow her, despite her irregular mood.  
After taking one last swig of rum, Will did as he was told.

~  
Will eventually caught up to Adelia's brisk pace when she was halfway to the bow of the Pearl, on the open decks, outside in the refresh, healthy sea air.  
He grabbed her right elbow to stop her short, but since Adelia hadn't been expecting it she whirled about. When she caught sight of Will, she immediately grabbed hold of the nearest thing to keep from falling due to the shock. Well, the nearest thing happened to be Will.  
Once she quickly regained her balance, she realized that her hands were upon his shoulders and her body was rather too close for comfort to his. She started to look up into his face to apologize for her current position, since it was rude to grab someone as she did, and then to break away slowly.  
But that's where she made a mistake: looking into his eyes. Adelia wasn't ready for the hope she saw in them.

As their eyes met and held, Will felt a sort of jolt of excitement, joy, confidence, yet weakness, almost immediately. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't care to question it.  
Shyly, yet almost daringly, he reached up to brush back a stray strand of auburn hair from her face that repeatedly was lifted by the salty-air breeze. As Will pushed the single hair back, he let his fingertips slowly caress the tiny scar above her left brow. Reacting to his soft and gentle touch, Adelia, without thinking, closed her eyes, falling into the feeling.  
But when Will braced his right hand supportively and possessively on her lower back, drawing her closer to him, Adelia opened her eyes, startled. She traveled her hands down to his chest in order to push him away from her, but his hold on her was too tight.

"Mr. Turner, please take your hands off me," Adelia commanded, refraining herself from giving Will a solid smack.  
"No," he simply stated, calm as all hell. The moonlight played with his handsome features, revealing that he was indeed serious.

That was when Adelia realized how drunk Will truly was.  
Usually drunks were harmless, but not when they were as angry, hurt, and tired as Will currently was.   
She knew he didn't have the backbone to harm her, but with the encouragement of the drunk, he indeed could. That was when Adelia somewhat began to panic.  
Adelia looked around for any sign of life about the moonlit deck, already knowing it was useless. She knew the only other soul awake upon the ship was Jack, and he was just as drunk as Will. He would have probably been on Will's side of it too, being a man with desires also.

Breaking from her thoughts, Adelia turned to face Will once again, only to catch a short glimpse of a mischievous grin before he firmly placed his lips upon hers. She completely froze up, not knowing how to react. She desperately wanted to push him away (after all, she didn't want to be kissed by this lying, silly little boy), but found, somehow, that his kiss was slightly comforting. His lips were chapped from the travel by sea, his breath heavy from rum, but his touch was gentle and unsure, revealing his innocence to her. An innocence as true as her own.

Adelia wasn't in love, and didn't want to be in love; love was for foolish dreamers. Her mother had been helplessly in love with her father, and all love had gotten her was a broken heart and a growing womb.  
Yet, despite all of this spinning around in her head, Adelia found herself kissing Will Turner back.

Deep in the shadows of the open upper deck, Jack Sparrow smiled, satisfied with himself, at the display of Adelia and Will kissing. He knew Will was attracted to the girl, as much as the boy tried to deny it; the kiss had only proved that. Drunken haze or no drunken haze Will was in. Plus, it only helped that Will wouldn't remember any of it tomorrow morning. Jack knew, that with his help, Will could be well on his way to falling in love with Adelia.  
Adelia, on the other hand, was hard to decipher, but Jack had known the lass since she was only a child, so he felt he was up to the challenge. Adelia was definitely temperamental, he had known _that_ for years; she seemed to hate Will with a passion, but at certain times that day, Jack had begun to notice a small connection of understanding, maybe even friendship, grow between his two comrades. Yet, only to have it be broken by the end of the day.  
He knew Adelia hated the concept of love, for she had seen the downsides to it's consequences. He couldn't blame her for that. But he knew that Adelia needed a man by her side, despite her personal opinion on the matter; she needed the _right_ kind of man.  
And maybe, just maybe, with Jack's help, Will Turner could be that man.

_One thing is for sure,_ Jack pondered as he continued to watch the young couple, _it definitely is going to be interesting._

~*~ 


	7. Promises

**Once Upon A Spanish Main  
by Poppets of the Pearl**  
a.k.a. Cherry-Alanna and LittleBlackStarz

Disclaimer: You know what we own. Adelia. Odessa. The plot. No stealing. And please no flames--be kind. Don't spoil the movie for us. But, Constructive criticism is accepted, with thanks. 

~Chapter 7: Promises  
The sun, which currently blazed quarterly in the topaz morning sky, gracefully brighten the empty, dusty streets of Spain, creating a heavenly glow to the place.  
As Odessa walked outside of the crowded bar, absent-mindedly cleaning her tanned hands, she noticed the sun's position and the rays that created shadows on a nearby sundial, revealing that is was half past nine.  
As Odessa placed a loose swarthy piece of hair behind her ear, she tried to think of reasons why her brother and his pirate friends were late meeting her. She thought of personal emergencies, especially after the bewildering night Will and that fiery girl Capt. Sparrow had brought to dinner with them had experienced. Drinkers, pirates, and prostitutes were still discussing the previous display, while drinking to their heart's content in her bar.

Nevertheless, Odessa couldn't see how Will's ordeal would affect his choice to meet her family; he seemed pretty anxious last night. Due to this, the only explanation she could draw was that somehow William had stood her up. And _no one_ did that to her, Odessa consoled to herself, dark eyes glittering as she noticed the black sails of the ship where her companions had boarded. As if they were laughing, the sails and flag taunted her in the light breeze. Odessa tried desperately to turn away and return to her customers, but some fire in her that longed for answers roused her.  
The next thing Odessa knew, she was running towards the ship called the Black Pearl, her curly hair falling from it's neat bun and her sky blue dress attracting dust from the road.

***  
As the rays peaked through her purple tattered curtains and fell on her peaceful face, Adelia opened her eyes. Almost immediately, Adelia sat up, rubbing her eyes and cursing the sunlight, and Jack. The sunlight because it had awoken her from the slumber that had finally claimed her after hours of tossing and turning. And cursed Jack because, well, she felt like it.  
After taking her time to get out of bed, Adelia quickly dressed herself, mumbling about how she hated the cold. She threw on a light, silk, purple blouse with black breeches and completed her outfit with calf-high black boots. Instead of letting her red hair fall loosely past her shoulders as she normally did, Adelia placed it in a rather interesting twist that she had seen her foster mother perform many a time. Adelia didn't know what had possessed her to dress up her fiery mane, but as she finished, she noticed through the reflection of the mirror that her fingertips had slowly made their way to her swollen lips, curiously.

Not wanting to think about the previous kiss, Adelia busied herself with tiding her unmade bed. But halfway through her rather sloppy job, she decided to was no use. The lips of Will Turner and the lengthy kiss they had shared was burned into her brain.  
She knew she wasn't in love, especially not with William Turner! The foolish, naive, and misrepresenting offspring of Bootstrap Bill Turner! That pirate had had more charm than he knew what to do with!, Adelia thought, rather fondly, but crossly. Old Bill had been a good companion to her as a child, even though he once had told her he ate little girls.  
Adelia had to admit it; Will had inherited some of his father's charm and good looks. Yet, contrary to his father, Will was shy and rather sweet. Adelia didn't know if she like it or not.

Bringing her back to reality was a harsh tap at her door. Hoping to God it wasn't one of her drunken friends she answered it. It was Gibbs.  
"Adelia," he started, panting from loss of breathe, "There's a woman here demanding to see Will, the captain, or you. She says her name is Odessa...Odessa something. We can't find Will, he isn't in his chambers; the captain is sleeping like a log, most likely because of a hangover. So, she wants to see you, and refuses to leave until she does."   
Adelia hadn't the foggiest clue who Odessa was, but she had a gut feeling it was the woman from the night before.   
"Alright, Gibbs, I'll take care of it. Where is she?"

~  
Following Gibbs' simple directions, Adelia found this Odessa where he'd said she'd be. And sure enough it was the same woman.  
"Hello," Adelia started causally, "Nice to see you again, Miss Odessa."  
Odessa stood from her seat of a barrel and acknowledged the younger woman. "As it is a pleasure to see you, Miss...um-"  
"Adelia," the wench supplied for her. "I don't believe ye were given my name last night. But what brings ye to our humble home, miss?"  
Odessa rather liked the way the girl had cut her to the quick; tossing useless small talk aside. "My brother, Will, and Captain Sparrow said that the three of you were going to meet me at my bar half-an-hour ago for an outing to my home. I've rearranged my schedule for it, and demand you do the same."  
If Odessa had noticed the confusion in Adelia's eyes as she named Will her brother, she didn't voice it; something Adelia much appreciated.

Adelia, though, became concerned when the gypsy informed her of the promise the men had made to her. "I'm sorry, Miss Odessa, I wasn't aware of these plans. It's just like men, isn't it? Make promises, then don't intend to keep them? Well, both Jack and Mr. Turner had a little drinking party last night, and both are happily passed out in different parts of the ship. But a promise is a promise, so come with me."  
Not giving her much choice, Odessa followed the red-head to what she later found out were the captain's quarters. Eyes wide with shock, Odessa stopped Adelia from entering the room.   
"Is he in there? Asleep?" Odessa asked her.   
Adelia lightly grinned. "Yes, and probably sprawled out on the floor, too. But he needs to be woken up if he is going to some caravan this afternoon."  
"Odessa's eyes grew larger. "You mean we're going in there? In a man's bedroom??"  
"No," Adelia replied in a hushed whisper, "_We're_ not going anywhere; _I'm_ going inside." With that, Adelia entered the faintly lit room before Odessa could interrupt her again, leaving the gypsy perplexed. 

Feeling the need to do something, Odessa decided to search for her brother.   
Jack and this Adelia had to be lovers, Odessa concluded, there was no other logical explanation. The girl had entered his bedroom as if it were nothing!  
Jack had seemed to be much older than Adelia, but there was a special sort of spark between the two pirates; even she had seen it. Odessa had liked to believe it was only an extremely deep friendship, but love had been her heartfelt conclusion. And for that, Odessa couldn't help being jealous of Adelia.

~  
Adelia had only been half correct in her assumption that Jack was sprawled out on the floor. He had, in fact, almost made it in bed. His upper half of his body lazily graced the sheets, while his legs and feet tumbled onto the wooden floor.   
Knowing he had a rather large hangover and that he had promised away their day, Adelia found Jack's pistol in his sword belt. Taking the safety off and cocking it, she pointed it at a nearby old and worn lounge sofa. Covering one ear, Adelia shot one bullet, knowing the loud boom would awake him.

And it certainly did.

Turning his pounding head slowly, he studied her a moment with a earnest glare, one that she replied to with a ostentatious look. _Was she crazy??_ After a quick glance at her hair, he noticed the fancy twist and arched one eyebrow in question.  
"Morning, darling," she announced, too bloody cheerful for his taste. Yet he could have kissed her when she handed him a glass of water.

Wiping the smile off her face, Adelia sat down on the floor beside his half-clothed form.   
"Get dressed," she commanded him. "That Odessa woman is here, claiming that she is to take us to her family; you, me, and William. Get dressed now, because you are not leaving me alone with two Turners all day. Especially since I don't think either one of them like me. The dame or the boy."  
Jack grinned like a boy just given a treat. "Oh, I wouldn't say that."   
When Adelia cocked her head in confusion, Jack puckered his lips and kissed the air, making loud smacking nosies. Adelia's reaction was the one he had wanted. Her eyes went wide and blazed furiously; her mouth came open in horror; her hands shook in her lap.  
"You...you...you watched us?!?" Adelia practically screamed.  
"And enjoyed watching. As I suspect, ye enjoyed doing, or that's the way it looked to me," Jack smirked.   
"I did not! I would rather cut me own throat. But why didn't you do anything to help?" she asked.  
"I thought ye and Mr. Turner made a handsome couple. Besides, I didn't want to interrupt."  
Adelia just sat there, astounded and horrified.  
"Love, as I've told ye before, I believe ye need a man at yer side, because this old pirate won't be around forever to look after ye. Part of me, my insanity I suppose, feels Mr. Turner is that man."  
At that Adelia stood up. "I don't need a man, Jack. I don't need anyone."  
His voice became a hush as he murmured, "Ye need me."  
Adelia, looking down at his sitting form, saw the hurt plainly written on his fallen face. In one quick gesture, she was on her knees again, hugging her old friend tightly. "Yes, I suppose I do."

~  
Odessa walked down the musty hallway of the Black Pearl's hull, lightly tapping on random doors as she went. Currently she'd been to about four doors, and none contained Will. But as she approached the last one in the row, she held her breath as she knocked.  
She heard a loud groan from inside, and heard what sounded like someone falling onto the floor.  
"Will?" she said to the door, hoping it was him. The door creaked open, and Will emerged, soberly.

"Odessa!" He seemed startled to see her. Then he seemed to have a realization. His drunken memory was coming back. Dinner the night before...Adelia's pirate group of friends...his overreaction...and his first promise to his sister. "The caravan..oh, I'm so sorry, I was completely involved in my own problems and forgot..."  
"It's alright...I'm altogether not that angry. Can we perhaps leave now?" Odessa replied, smiling and taking her brother's hand.  
Will smiled in return and walked with her up to the deck, rarely staggering.

Jack and Adelia were up on deck already, Adelia looking irritable but anxious nonetheless and Jack looking pensive.  
"Well, shall we be off?" Will asked Jack and Adelia. Adelia muttered something unreadable under her breath and Jack turned away from her to face them. He grinned as his eyes met Odessa's.  
"How pleasurable it is to see ye again, Odessa," he greeted, kissing her hand. He saw Will shift uncomfortably at their interaction.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Captain Sparrow," Odessa replied, smiling sweetly.   
Behind them, Adelia was mocking Odessa's nauseous (to her, anyway) words, catching Jack's attention.  
"If you have something to say to Odessa, love, then why don't ye say it to her face?" he asked, his face serious, his eyes laughing. When all attention turned to Adelia, her expression put a smirk on his face.  
She merely smiled, though his remark had, at first, caught her by surprise.  
"I don't feel I have anythin' to say, Jack. Ye must've been mistaken," she said with a smirk similar to her old friend's. She turned on her heel, leaving the ship first.  
Jack turned again to Odessa, who was looking after Adelia, a worried look on her face.  
"Don't worry yerself, love, she's a bit moody occasionally...you'll get used to it."  
"She won't have to get used to it," Will declared abruptly, an angered look on his face as he ushered Odessa off of the ship. Jack bit his lip and followed them, worried that if one thing would come between Will and Adelia, it would be Adelia's blasted tongue.   
He would have to do something soon, he decided, to not drive them apart any further.

~*~

REVIEW!!! TAKE 3 SECONDS OUT OF YOUR LIFE TO REVIEW! PLEASE! We want 4-8 reviews for the next update. No flames! 


	8. A Gyspy Caravan

**Once Upon A Spanish Main  
by Poppets of the Pearl**  
a.k.a. Cherry-Alanna and LittleBlackStarz

Disclaimer: You know what we own. Adelia. Odessa. The plot. No stealing. And please no flames--be kind. Don't spoil the movie for us. But, Constructive criticism is accepted, with thanks. 

~Chapter 8: A Gypsy Caravan  
By half past ten, the rather interesting looking quartet the group made ventured into the restless caravan. The place stood lonesome on the outskirts of town, but the many huts and tents rang proud. The rich, red dust, and mud, flew through the air, giving the caravan a rich, ruby glow. More than a hundred gypsies milled around the place, coins and bells dangling from their wrists and ankles.   
To Odessa, it was home; to Adelia, it was her never-forgotten past.

The people practically looked the same as her gypsy practically looked the same as her gypsy caravan, prancing and dancing about. They wore the same skirts, scarves, and jewelry as Adelia remembered. Spotting the fortune teller's hut, Adelia half expected to see her mother come through the entrance. It was too much for her; the sights, smells, and sounds. They carried harsh memories that the wench had desperately tried to forget.

Noticing Adelia's fallen look, Jack became worried; he had been so wrapped up in how own needs and problems to even consider how Adelia would react to visiting another caravan. And for that he felt terrible.  
Without speaking, Jack approached Adelia and in a silent apology put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She, in turn, reacted by placing her head on his shoulder, accepting his unspoken apology. There was no need for words, they knew each other too well for dialect to be needed at that moment.

Odessa, spotting the little exchange between the two pirates, sighed inwardly. It was sweet; if not a little romantic. Odessa was a romantic at heart; she personally believed that with the encouragement of love, one could do anything. And it was always delightful for her to be in the presence of romance, even though she felt a pang of longing at the same time. They just had to be lovers, it was the only explanation, and Odessa wouldn't pry apart two lovers for the world, but her head and her heart just couldn't agree.

Will also noticed the transaction between Adelia and Jack. He had absolutely no idea what it meant, but to him it looked as though Jack was comforting Adelia. Why would he do that? Better yet--why Adelia even need comfort? No matter what the reason though, Will felt his anger towards Adelia soften, and felt his guilt decrease. Nevertheless, there was a memory pulling at him from the previous night; something he felt he should be remembering. Yet, try as he might, he couldn't put a finger on the memory.  
Shrugging off the annoying feeling, Will offered his arm to Odessa, indicating they should enter; she gladly took it.

~  
As Odessa proudly led the three shipmates to her family home, she gave them a brief tour of the caravan. She showed them gypsy crafts and inventions that the outcasts were eagerly assembling, yet all the while the workers would stop and stare at the visitors with curiousity.  
Coming upon the fortune teller's lair, Adelia looked at her feet as she walked, not wanting to remember her mother. Nevertheless her silent request was denied as an unknowing Odessa led the two men and wench inside.  
The room that they came upon first was tiny and dimly lit, creating odd and eerie shadows along the adobe walls. Directly across from this doorway was an archway with handmade bead strings hanging from it. Odessa entered this new room first, indicating for her companions to follow her through the beaded domain. Will eagerly did, followed by a neutral Jack, and last but not least was an unsure Adelia. After glancing longingly back at the last viewable rays of sunlight, Adelia hesitantly followed the rest to the fortune teller.

Inside this novel surrounding hung the heavy scent of incense and the light of small candles that seemed freshly lit. In the center of the room was a circular table, and seated in the largest chair was an elderly woman. And placed before her were numerous tarot cards and a clear, crystal ball.  
The woman's steel gray hair was wound into a tight bun atop her head, and her small eyes were closed; either from concentration, or from sleep. The seer wore many crystal and colorful necklaces around her sagging neck. In addition, the bright colors of her clothes brought out her natural tan skin. Adelia silently concluded that the woman must have been a beauty in her day, but had lost her looks with time. Yet, one didn't need beauty to read a palm.

Odessa approached the woman and gave her a light shake. The woman's eyes immediately shot open revealing a pure, queer emerald green. A rather unnerving green actually. The old woman smiled at her unexpected visitors, showing her long, and somewhat blackened, teeth. When she spoke, her voice was husky, yet soft and comforting.  
"Come," she commanded, "Take a seat; I'm Rosemary, and let me read your future using the mystic powers of the gypsy ways."   
Adelia inwardly laughed at that. 'Mystic gypsy ways,' she thought. 'What a crock.'  
The aging woman continued as the young people sat--Odessa, Jack, Adelia, and then Will. "Now who would like to have their palm read for a doubloon?" Without waiting for an answer, she forcefully grabbed the nearest hand: Will's. He was literally jerked forward as she took it and placed it upward in front of her beady eyes, surveying it.   
"Hmm..." was what Rosemary continually murmured, making Adelia scoff distastefully at the woman's dramatics. Each time she did this, Adelia earned a glare from Odessa, ones which the wench didn't catch, but Jack did and it made him smile. 'Women,' was what he thought each time.

Finally Rosemary spoke, and ran one long finger down Will's palm, making him squirm. "This, my dear boy," she started, running a finger down a certain cease, "is your heart line." The line she was fingering happened to be the wrong one, yet Adelia didn't say anything. "I see from it that you are a very passionate person, and happen to have a lot of emotional stress on your mind. Perhaps a lost love. Perhaps a new one." At that, Rosemary looked up and locked eyes with Adelia, which the younger woman didn't connect the reason with until much later. "Which brings us to your line of affection; it symbolizes the love you possess in your heart."  
Will leaned in with newfound interest. "What do you see, madam?"  
"To read further, you must pay gradually. I charge by the line," Rosemary replied, smiling.  
Adelia smirked. "You failed to mention that before, Mistress."  
Rosemary laughed falsely. "It must have slipped my mind, young missy."  
Jack eyed the glossy exchange between Adelia and the fortune teller; he didn't like where it was going, especially with the irregular mood his friend was in. "I very highly doubt that."

Before things could get two out of hand, Adelia, without thinking, grabbed Will's hand from Rosemary, as if to prove a point to the greedy seer.   
Correcting the gypsy, Adelia pointed out the correct heart line; a cease that slants upward throughout mid-palm. "**This** is your heart line and it does indeed signify one's passion and emotional response. However, the line of affection is what predicts love, marriage, and children. Now, at some point in our lives, most of us experience unrequited passions, along with the pain of separation or rejection. All of these particular emotions will be mirrored on the palm, as well as one's attitude towards romance." Fingering the soft skin under his thumb, Adelia continued, "This is the Mount of Venus. Yours is a full mount, which means you're a passionate lover. It is also rather low, which means that passion and desire are stronger than reasoning ability; your heart always will control your head. Also, notice the length of your line of affection and how it intercepts with your life line....this means that you are going to have a long life filled with--"

Adelia, realizing the current position of their entwined hands, stopped jabbering and looked up to meet Will's eyes. His light brown pools were focused intimately and intently on her. It was then that Adelia found herself staring into them just as focused. Time seemed to stand still just for them.   
She swallowed nervously, and desperately tried to break the gaze but found that she couldn't. Yet, she didn't truly know if she couldn't or if she just didn't want to.   
Their joined hands and nearness of their bodies seemed so right, so tranquil, that Adelia was taken aback a moment. However, when she realized that she was thinking thoughts of how handsome he was, she broke the contact.  
"Love," she finished. "The length of that line means you're going to have a long life filled with love."

He nodded, grinning lightly. He knew he had only known Adelia for a couple of days, but he believed in love at first sight more than he would admit. In addition, when he felt the instant jolt of lightening between them; when he felt the softness of her skin brush against his; when he saw the brief spark of passion in her eyes; when he realized he wanted to reach for her with ever fiber of his being. That was when he knew. 

~*~  
Odessa, giddy with excitement, led her new acquaintances, and daresay friends, to her home. It was larger than the rest of the homes, and just as proud.   
Inside were beautiful hand woven carpets of rich reds and shimmering gold upon the floor, and crystal charms that were eager to catch the light hung from the adobe ceiling. 

Adelia, who was desperately trying to keep a distance between herself and Will, was vigorously attempting to simmer odd, boiling feelings for Will down. She was failing miserably. And to no one would she admit that. Instead, she trailed close behind Odessa, not really surveying any aspect of the gypsy home.  
Coming upon what her guests assumed were the living quarters, Odessa found her grandparents lazily lounging upon the throw rugs on the dirt floor.   
The elderly folk stood up at their entrance, only to have a slight surprising spring in their step. Odessa's grandparents politely nodded to the young, red-headed girl beside their granddaughter, but stopped mid-action when a very interesting man with bead in his swarthy hair came through the opening. Behind him was a young and handsome youth that could easily set a female heart afluffer.

Odessa's grandmother's eyes somewhat enlarged, showing her surprise and queer glee.   
Smiling flirtatiously, the older women interjected, "Whoa! Are these two men with you, Odessa dear?" At her grandmother's nod, she continued to survey them. "Sign me up for the next four!"  
Jack smirked, not really sure if he should truly be flattered by the woman's comment, yet she seemed harmless, so he continued to smile. Will, however, was a little shocked to say the least.   
With his newfound thoughts and feelings running through his head, Will hadn't exactly been paying much attention. Now that he was, he found some old gypsy smiling fully at him. It was a little unnerving.

Odessa, too, smiled at her grandmother's comment, and at the extremely different reactions between the two men. Her grandmother, despite her age, never ceased to amaze anyone, even her husband of 40 years.  
Looking over at Jack and Will, Odessa locked eyes with the pirate captain, though it wasn't intentional. But in the end, she was glad that she had.  
His eyes twinkled at hers with a secret passion that she was oblivious to, one that kept her wondering. He was such a fascinating man to her, and just for that originality she respected him. Respected and admired him, in more ways than one.   
Odessa softly smiled at that; she was such a romantic sometimes, it was scary. But she couldn't resist it, she had grow up around the soft, yet passionate, love of her grandparents, and if was only natural that she had inherited it.  
Nevertheless, Jack was in love with another. Which meant, whatever little infatuation Odessa had would have to stop.  
But as she met Jack's eyes again, she knew that it was more than an infatuation. And that getting over it wouldn't be simple.

~*~  
Diane Langley--Thanks for your insightful review. Your question is perfectly normal about Will and Odessa, and I'm glad someone finally asked. And the answer is No, they really don't have a relationship yet, because they don't know each other. But if you found a long-lost relative, there would be instant compassion for that person. That's all there is. Thanks for your other review too and I'm glad that you like the relationship between Adelia and Will; I didn't want there to be instant love between the characters, because well, that isn't life. Adelia is probably my favorite character that I've ever written. (Odessa's belongs to littleblackstarz and Adelia belongs to me, Cherry-Alanna). KEEP READING!! ;-) 


	9. Great Exceptations

**Once Upon A Spanish Main  
by Poppets of the Pearl**  
a.k.a. Cherry-Alanna and LittleBlackStarz

Disclaimer: You know what we own. Adelia. Odessa. The plot. No stealing. And please no flames--be kind. Don't spoil the movie for us. But, Constructive criticism is accepted, with thanks. 

~Chapter 9: Great Expectations  
A few hours later found the quartet seated in Odessa's family home, sipping harsh, dark wine (known mostly only to the gypsy kind) and chatting loudly with Will's newfound step family. The room they were currently in was large and dim, covered with brightly colored tapestries and rugs. There was a low table in the center completely covered with food; a miniature feast. The entire group sat on rugs, as was custom, at the table and smiled after the wonderful feast.

"Thank you for the remarkable victuals. It was more than I expected," Will stated happily, smiling at Odessa and her grandparents.  
"My compliments to the chef," declared Jack, slyly winking at Odessa's grandmother, who blushed in pleasure at the statement.   
Will shook his head shortly, smiling at the old woman. "Trust me, after a few days at sea, food of this quantity and quality is next to a miracle. One can tire easily of soup, bread, and old cheese."  
"And rum," Adelia murmured underneath her breath.  
Both Jack and Will heard her, and at the comment Will's body went rigid with shock and surprise. _What exactly happened last night?_, he wondered, for the quantity of rum he had drunk clouded his memory.  
"Excuse me?" Will questioned her, meeting her eyes directly. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing," Adelia chanted, turning back to her plate.  
But for once, Will didn't except what he was given from her.  
"No, you meant something, Ms. Emerson. What you were actually inquiring?"  
Both Jack and Odessa turned to Adelia, waiting for her reply to Will's peculiar questioning.

Adelia hated being put on the spot, especially by little fools such as William Turner. Because Adelia could feel her temper quickly rising and her cheeks growing hot, she stood up. Ignoring Will, she politely turned to Odessa.  
"Pardon me for a moment, but I need to escape the suffocation of an ego in this room. I'll be back momentarily." Turning swiftly, she left the large tent.  
As she walked by him, Will gazed up at her, glaring. She, on the other hand, didn't dare meet his passionate look for fear of the possibility that she could slap him. For once, she was trying to hold the reigns of her temper, and for reasons oblivious to her.

Once she was gone, Will intended to make conversation with Jack and Odessa, but his mind was full on ponderings, and Adelia. Rising impatiently, he followed the path she had taken.  
He found her some distance away from the tent, her arms folded and red hair blowing in the wind. Hearing his footsteps, Adelia turned to face her visitor. Seeing it was Will, she arched one eyebrow curiously.

Forgetting beating around the bush, he asked the wonder that had been on his mind all morning. "Ms. Emerson...Adelia,..did something happen between...us...last night?"  
Uncrossing her arms, she studied him intently. "You mean to say you don't remember?" she asked, fighting the hurt that had seemed to form.  
"No....._did_ something happen?" he asked again, confused.  
"Oh,..well...You were great," she informed him, smiling with a secret on her lips.  
At what she was implying began to register, Will's eyes went wide from amazement. Had he really been so drunk that he had...done that?  
"What?"  
"Don't worry," she said, poking his playfully in the chest, "I won't tell if you won't. But I'll never forget it." After letting her hand settle on his chest for a moment, she removed it and went to re-enter the tent. Once inside, Adelia chuckled shortly at her own performance.

Will stared after her, not sure what to do. He had never even thought of doing anything to that extreme, especially with someone who seemed to detest him so. Why, even he and Elizabeth had never made love, considering the fact that they were not married. He respected marriage and had planned on staying a virgin til his own marriage.  
Yet, the strange part was that he didn't feel any different; he still felt the same, as if a part of him hadn't changed. He didn't know if losing one's 'innocence' would give them a new sensation, but Will imagined that one would at least know something was amiss. Glancing back at the tent, Will came to the conclusion that if anyone could give him a straight answer, it would be Jack.

Upon entering, Will found the pirate captain alone, looking as if in deep thought. Will smiled shortly at the expression on Jack's face. He looked so much in concentration that it almost pained Will to interrupt.  
At the tap on his shoulder, Jack's eyes shot up, meeting Will's. He had been in deep thought about his next plans for the lad and Adelia, yet short images of Odessa kept intervening.  
"Adelia seemed cheerful, lad," Jack started, "Whatever ye said to the lass certainly worked."  
Will sat down beside his friend at that and murmured, "I didn't exactly say anything. She more or less did all the talking."  
Jack's eyebrow shot up in confusion, "Explain."  
"Jack," Will began, "did Adelia and I...well, did we...um...you know." He motioned with his hands, trying to make Jack understand his concern.  
Once the pirate got the message, he let out a loud, sudden chuckle. After Will shushed him, he spoke. "Good Lord, Will, where did ye ever get an idea such as that?"

The younger man's face darken as he replied, "Adelia."  
Jack tried to keep his face set straight as he noticed Will's expression; he looked as if he could easily strangle the pirate girl for scaring him so. Jack then remarked, "She sure keeps ye jumping, doesn't she, lad?"

~*~  
REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!! TAKE 5 SECONDS TO JUST REVIEW!!!! 


	10. A new shipmate

**Once Upon A Spanish Main  
by Poppets of the Pearl**  
a.k.a. Cherry-Alanna and LittleBlackStarz

Disclaimer: You know what we own. Adelia. Odessa. The plot. No stealing. And please no flames--be kind. Don't spoil the movie for us. But, Constructive criticism is accepted, with thanks.   
  
Chapter 10: Kindled Love  
Odessa sat alone in her room that night, staring out of her open window that gave a view of down into the street. The moonlight danced across her face and shimmered in her dark eyes as she sighed.  
Being the romantic that she was, she was sure that she was in love. She'd never felt this queer way about anyone before, but she'd always imagined it.  
Her heart was always aflutter when _he_ was around; her mind always opening with fresh, new ideas involving no one but him. She felt all of her defenses drop whenever he smiled and any thought of him in pain had tears stinging her eyes.

Odessa took a deep breath and realized she'd definitely been thinking too much. She'd some to the unhealthy decision that Jack Sparrow was already lovers with Adelia, which in turn meant that she, Odessa, could never compete. Jack didn't seem like the kind of guy who would want some love-sick gypsy when he could have a beautiful and free spirited pirate.  
Feeling an embarrassing tear fall down her cheek, Odessa tried to focus on more positive things. She did have her brother now, and Jack shouldn't even be on her mind.  
Suddenly, she heard her bedroom door open. Turning, she saw Jack slyly step in.

"Jack!" Odessa cried, wiping away her foolish tears wildly and standing up. She smiled at him, but even in the dim moonlight he could see that she was unhappy.  
"Are you alright, lass?" he asked, his face concerned. Odessa nodded slowly, her eyes solemnly on Jack's. He stepped towards her, his hands crammed into his coat pockets. "I wanted to apologize for Adelia and Will walking our on dinner...there is a lot of drama right now, and the two love birds are bickering."  
Odessa looked at him strangely. "Love birds?"  
"Funny term, aye?" Jack replied, grinning. Odessa felt a smile come across her face as the realization of the source of her problems came to. Adelia didn't love Jack, she loved Will!

"Oh, Jack!" Odessa cried, running into his arms. He felt a shock go over him as this girl was suddenly in his arms.  
Jack couldn't deny his own feelings for Will's sister, he'd felt them since the moment he'd seen her glowing face. But he'd never assumed that this would happen.  
As she pulled away from him, she looked up into his eyes.  
"Jack, I may just be a hopeless romantic, but I feel I am possibly in love with you."  
Jack felt any cool he had left in him fade with those words. His jaw dropped and he gaped at her like a fool.  
Odessa's eyes sparkled at her confession, and tears of joy were glinting in them. A bright smile was on her face and, oh, how Jack longed to kiss those lips.  
Taking a deep breath, Jack felt that there was a better way to explain his own feelings to her. Leaning in close, Jack brushed his lips across hers, causing her to tremble as she brought her hands to rest on his chest.  
Emotion and need surging through him, Jack crushed his lips on hers, taking in the moment.  
  
As their kiss ensued, another was begging to begin up on deck of the Black Pearl:  
"Look, I know you lied to me," Will sighed, leaning against the edge of the ship.  
"Why, whatever, do you mean?" Adelia replied, grinning. The truth was, the look on Will's face frightened her more than she knew. She kept her distance, and every time Will approached her she'd back up, all the while keeping her cool and calm visage.  
"You think I'm some kind of fool, don't you?" Will asked, clenching his teeth. _ Why did love of any sort always have to kick him in the ass?_  
"Well, I'm certainly not disagreeing," Adelia smirked, her eyes matching his, glare against glare.

Will had just about had it with her and her snappy attitude. Well, he couldn't argue that her temper was something that he admired, and daresay loved, about he, but not when it kept him from truly knowing her.  
Some kind of anger mixed with confusion and sorrow was flooding through his system like some rampant hurricane. He didn't want to come out a fool, but if confessing meant it had to be so, then let it be.  
"I think I love you, Adelia," he said quietly, not making eye contact with her for fear of what she might do to him. instead, he only heard silence, and when he glanced up, Adelia's back was to him.

Adelia was biting her lip so hard that she could feel it start to bleed. Her eyes were wide with shock, and startled tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She was not expecting that, at least not tonight. Adelia's guard was down, and as Will approached her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder she whipped around, anger quickly rising.   
"Just, back off!" she cried, turning and running to her room leaving Will Turner alone once more.

Once inside the sanctuary of her own room, Adelia practically threw herself onto her bed, desperately trying to contain her hot tears of rage. Will had to be drunk, again, she silently concluded. He had to be drunk if he was telling her he loved her. Hell, they had only known each other a few days! And aboard a ship, too; men always got strange and crazy ideas from sea living. Cabin fever is what it was called.  
Yet these small, precious days, Adelia had been more lost and confused than she ever had been in her life. Feelings she didn't even know she possessed kept threatening to bubble. Pray say, could it be love?

Quickly tossing that idea aside, she told herself it couldn't be love; love wasn't for her, it was for foolish dreamers like Will Turner. And most likely Will was only just spreading his wings. For what could he possibly want a girl such as herself? A lonely, stubborn, and lost young woman.  
Distracting herself from her repetitive ideas, Adelia pulled out a garnet pedant around a silver-laced necklace that she always kept on her person. Jack had given it to her when she spent her first night on the Pearl. It had been their first step towards friendship, and it reminded Adelia of how she shed her past with Jack's help.

_Flashback  
Adelia Emerson, now the ripe young age of six, looked down at the ship and crew beneath her. she was sitting atop the crows nest, afraid, yet excited, to be amongst pirates. Her mother would have whipped her if she knew her daughter's whereabouts.  
Turning her eyes up towards the glistening stars, she closed her steel gray eyes in silent peace. Stars upon the sea, she had once been told, were the clearest they could be. Adelia certainly agreed; the lights seemed so close, she felt that if she stretched up her hands she could grab a delightful handful._

Jack quietly approached the pole that upheld the faithful crows nest. Looking upwards, he spotted the little red-headed gypsy child. He didn't know much about this Adelia, except that the girl was being abused physically and mentally, and Jack knew in his heart of hearts that that was not right.  
Hoping to not frighten the already scared little rabbit, Jack climbed up the planks nailed in the pole. Tightly hanging on to the trinket he planned to show the lass, he heaved himself over the railing, silently scolding himself for not being in better shape.  
Before sitting down beside the girl, he called out to her as not to scare her already shaken wits.

Turning her head towards the rugged, yet handsome, pirate, Adelia hugged her knees, as if for protection.  
"Hello, lass" he said causally.  
"Good evening, Mr....um..-"  
He grinned. "Sparrow. But as I told ye before, call me Jack."  
The young Adelia grinned in reply, somewhat relaxing.  
Pleased that she seemed to be becoming comfortable, he took out the dazzling silver chain containing the simmering deep, red pendant.  
Adelia's unusual eyes danced at the beautiful piece of jewelry, and without words Jack placed the gaudy piece around the child's neck.  
"Now, ye're an honorary pirate of the Black Pearl," Jack declared, quite proud with himself.  
Adelia was oddly touched but the gesture, after all, no one had ever given her jewelry before. Forgetting herself, the young red-headed child threw herself upon the pirate in a hug.  
End Flashback

Fighting some sort of newfound courage, Adelia stood up and left her room, planning to tell Will exactly what she felt. She journeyed to the open deck, praying that he was still about.  
Spying that he wasn't around, Adelia looked up for some unknown reason and felt her nerve fade and stomach flip as she locked eyes with Will, who was looking down at her from the crow's nest with those brown eyes.

When he didn't say anything, Adelia glanced around and nervously muttered, "Hello..."  
"You know, Adelia, right when I think I've gotten you all figured out, you raise your voice and surprise me once again," he said, a grin coming over his face as he chuckled softly at her expression.  
"Well, I'm not you bag of tricks, Mr. Turner," Adelia replied hotly, feeling defensive at his comment. So what if she was unpredictable? She didn't have to impress the likes of William Turner...or did she?

Suddenly, Will climbed down from the crows nest quickly and stood in front of her. The smile was gone from his face.  
"I can't help being in love to you, but if you can't love me in return, then I fear there is no place for me in this world," he said quietly, his voice earnest but stern.  
Adelia fought back the temptation to crumble in his arms and be his, but as she did, she felt that what she couldn't fight were her tears. And what aggravated her even more was the fact that she was crying; she never cried!  
Will didn't even flinch as Adelia began to cry, her hands covering her face as she fell to her knees. He simply stood there and stared at her.  
Oh, she'd wanted him to love her, she really had...but he was making love seem so difficult and unforgiving, the way she always pictured it would be.  
She'd never been in love before, and had always told herself that only fools like her mother fell in love.  
And now she'd found herself in her mother's shoes: falling helplessly in love with a man who seemed too untouched, too cold, and too unreal.

She couldn't understand her actions towards him; the outbursts, the teasing, the kiss...but what she did understand was that he made her feel the feeling she'd forbidden herself from. Love.  
When she ceased to cry and wiped her face, she stared up at him through red eyes. Will sensed her defeat and knelt down beside her, staring her directly in the eyes.  
Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried again to his shoulder. Will held her, not even slightly surprised. He had had a feeling she would give in to her own heart one day.  
As she pulled away, drying her eyes, she looked up at Will and smiled.  
"You are my only weakness, Will," she said with courage. "And I hate you for it, but at the same time, I think I love you for it."

Breaking another sweet kiss, Odessa smiled contently as she momentarily rested her head against Jack's shoulder.  
Today seemed to be too wonderful to be true for the maiden: her half-brother had met her grandparents and had been the most enjoyable he could; Adelia wasn't Jack's lover, so there was no need for jealousy; last but not least, here was Jack in her arms, as content as she was.  
Although Odessa was happy with day's entirety, she wasn't positive if the speed of her relationship with the captain was too fast. Either way, she didn't care, but other thoughts began to form.

Slightly pulling away from him, Odessa looked up into Jack's confused eyes. "Do you think this is all happening rather too fast?"  
He placed a loose, dark curl behind her ear and replied, "Live for today, Odessa. What does it matter how quickly events occur, especially since they occur anyway. It's called fate, my dear girl."  
Odessa bit her lip and whispered, "What about Will?"  
"What about him? He has got his hands full with Adelia; the boy is just beginning to question his feelings for the girl, and if my plan goes right, then I believe we'll be hearing weddin' bells. So, I seriously doubt what we do is goin' to affect him, or at least I hope it doesn't."  
Becoming less unsure, Odessa questioned, "What about Adelia?"  
"I don't see what say Adelia has in this. Just the same as she doesn't get a say about her own feelings for yer brother. What has she got to do with anything?"

Blushing a little, Odessa announced, "Well, you two seem so close. When I first met you I thought you two were lovers. You'll never believe how relieved I am that you aren't."  
Jack's mouth twitched at her confinement. "Why does everyone assume that odd speculation? Anyway, enough about Will and Adelia's love life, let's get back to us."  
Odessa only had time for a short giggle to escape her before Jack planted his mouth on hers once again. Her entire being melted to his as her center focus became him. Only him.

Once they broke for air, Jack muttered, "Come with me."  
Odessa smiled dreamily, realization not kicking in. "Where?"  
"To the Pearl. You'll journey with Will, Adelia, and I. We'll go any place our hearts desire." That was when Odessa blinked, interrupting the trance. "What?"  
"You and I, Odessa...we're meant to be...I can feel it."  
"Jack, I don't know if I can just leave my family like this..."  
Jack simply grinned. "Have you ever been to the Caribbean? India? Africa?"  
Well, no..." she replied, slowly understanding where this was going.  
"Then come with us. And I'll show you everything this world has to offer."  
Odessa smiled. "Alright...I'll go."  
  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
